A pequena sereia
Arquivo:Ariel-fish-friends.jpg A Pequena Sereia (em inglês: The Little Mermaid) é o 28º filme longa-metragem de animação dos estúdios Disney, lançado em 1989, adaptação do conto homônimo do escritor dinamarquês Hans Christian Andersen.thumb|300px|rightAriel é uma jovem sereia de 16 anos, filha do Rei Tritão, o rei dos mares. A sereia tem como seus dois melhores amigos o peixe Linguado e o siri Sebastião. Ela é encantada com a vida fora das águas e os humanos. Desobedecendo o pai, ela vai sozinha até a superfície e se apaixona pelo príncipe Eric. Determinada a se tornar humana e encontrar seu amado, Ariel faz um acordo com Úrsula, a terrível bruxa do mar, que a transforma em humana. Ariel terá que conquistar o amor do príncipe com um beijo de amor verdadeiro em três dias sem o recurso da voz, se não quiser sofrer uma terrível maldição pela bruxa ficando sua escrava e sereia para sempre, pois Ùrsula tem planos terríveis para Ariel e seu pai.Na cena de abertura, quando o Rei Tritão chega à arena, pode-se ver na multidão a presença de Mickey, Pateta e Donald. No Brasil, o filme foi relançado em VHS em 1998 e no ano 2000 em DVD, porém com quase todas as canções alteradas. Apesar de uma petição feita pelos fãs, a Disney Brasil não lançou o DVD Edição Especial com ambas as versões, e apenas a nova versão do DVD, lançado em outubro de 2006. Três estrelas do Disney Channel já gravaram canções do filme: Under The Sea, gravada por Raven-Symoné em 2004; Kiss The Girl, gravada por Ashley Tisdale em 2006; e Part Of Your World, gravada por Miley Cyrus, além de uma versão de Kiss The Girl gravada por Colbie Caillat. Há também uma versão de Aqui No Mar cantada por Bena Lobo e também há uma versão de Kiss the Girl cantada por Little Texas e uma versão de Part of your world cantanda por Faith Hill. Peter Andre cantou Kiss the Girl também em 1998. Os Jonas Brothers cantaram a música Poor Unfortunate Souls do filme também.de fontes O filme marcou um "renascimento" da animação da Disney, após fracassos como The Black Cauldron. "A Pequena Sereia" faturou cerca de 84 milhões de dólares nos Estados Unidos e 99 milhões de dólares no resto do mundo.1 Em 1997 o filme foi relançado, arrecadando mais 27 milhões de dólares nos Estados Unidos. A cena final do filme foi a primeira de um longa-metragem da Disney a usar sistema de colorização por computador (Computer Animation Production System - CAPS).de fontes Uma adaptação para a Broadway foi lançada em 2007. O letrista Howard Ashman baseou-se na atriz Joan Collins e no transformista Divine para criar Ursula.2 O visual de Ariel foi baseado na esposa do animador Glen Keane e na atriz e roteirista Sherri Stoner. A escolha do cabelo ruivo da personagem deu-se porque ela passava vários momentos do filme em cenários escuros, o que inviabilizava uma tom amarelo (predominante entre as heroínas da Disney). A cor da cauda da sereia é “Ariel”, pois o tom verde-azulado é exclusivo dela. Na cena do casamento do Eric com a malvada Ursula tinha uma cena do padre ficando exitado, causando polêmica para os telespectadores e para os internautas falando da cena como mensagem sublinhares, mais reparando na cena seguinte foi mostrado que era apenas o joelho do padre, e que o padre estava apoiando se na mesa da biblia deixando o joelho para frente fazendo todos pensarem que ele estava exitado. Na capa da versão americana aparece um pênis exitado no meio do castelo de Atlantis.que foi removida em 3 anos pelo mundo todo. O animado afirma que era quatro da manhã e não tinha percebido Isso na capa. ariel.gif Arquivo:A.jpg